


Late Nights

by Lucyfers_demons



Series: Frankie Cinematic Universe [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Comfort, Established Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Thirteenth Doctor Era, Yasmin Khan Loves The Doctor, Yasmin Khan Loves the Thirteenth Doctor, Yaz helps her, doctor who - Freeform, the doctor has nightmares about the past, the doctor/ yaz, thirteenth doctor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:28:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyfers_demons/pseuds/Lucyfers_demons
Summary: The Doctor has nightmares about the past and Yaz helps.This delves into mental health that I am going to constantly warn about as I never want anything I write cause anyone emotional and mental distress so please proceed with caution if you deal with negative self-views on yourself. So please if that is something you struggle with as there is a small bit of it please don't read this.





	Late Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Again please take care of yourself your mental health is as important as your physical health.

The Doctor swayed from side to side as she tries to stay awake, she stares like a zombie as the coffee pot fills up with coffee.  
Just a couple of more hours you can make it till then, she thought as she lifted her arm, which felt like trying to lift her arm if her blood was filled with lead. She pours herself another cup of coffee before shuffling over to the TARDIS’ living room where late night programming of some old show from the 80s reruns droned on. The Doctor never really paid attention to television, but Yaz talked about how she would watch shows like these with her family on week nights so the Doctor decided to give them a try.  
The Doctor slumped onto the couch staring at it as she took a small sip of the coffee, as if the more she savored it the more caffeinated she will become.  
She could practically feel the bags under her eyes form along with the sharp pain in her eyes and front of her skull of a dull, but sharp none the less, headache formed.  
Have to stay awake can’t sleep, she thought trying to shake the feeling of dread that she feels when she has one of these episodes. They come randomly though frequent and almost at cycles. They’ve started when she was a kid, she remembered these episodes vividly, more so than any other memory she had. At the time she had the Master, or Missy now, be there to talk about these episodes with, but now she doesn’t really have anyone.  
Team Tardis decided to take a small break this week to be with their families and tonight was the last night of said break.  
The Doctor looked at the clock seeing that it would be 6 AM in a couple of hours, that’s the time that Yaz said she would arrive.  
She knew that she could probably travel to 6 AM with a few flips of switches but the Doctor resulted in just parking the TARDIS outside of Yaz’s apartment complex.  
You deserve it anyways, all this extra pain  
The Doctor felt herself start to close in on herself, knowing the reason why she didn’t want to fast forward was not because she didn’t want to take the easy way to the agonizing wait of seeing her new-found friends and girlfriend.  
It’s because living isn’t enough of a pain for you  
The Doctor begins to curl up more into herself.  
It’s because hearing their screams and seeing their faces at night isn’t enough  
She takes a shaky breath as she tries not to remember, she tries and tries to forget but can’t and can feel the rising level of panic creep through her body.  
She takes a deep breath before letting it out slowly, remember that thingy that Ryan taught you from what he learned from one of his therapy sessions…  
The Doctor looks around the room starting to find five things, trying to ground herself.  
She slowly feels herself feel a bit better.  
Her cheek twitches a bit as she feels a bit of sickness realizing she was crying.  
Sighing she stands up heading to the bathroom.  
She turns on the cold water and begins splashing cold water on her face. That’s when she hears a distant whirring sound before its gets loud and she feels something nudging at her ankle.  
Confused she looks down to see Frankie nudging her.  
“What is it?”  
That’s when she hears footsteps echoing off the halls of the TARDIS.  
“Doctor?”  
Yaz…FUCK ITS YAZ, the Doctor panics looking at the mirror to make sure there’s no visible evidence of her crying, her face doing a scrunch when she sees her eyes are still a bit red, and hopes that with how dark she’s keeping everything that Yaz won’t notice. She turns off the bathroom light and heads over to the source of Yaz’s voice.  
“Yaz?’ the Doctor calls out, she enters the living room seeing Yaz look at the now cold cup of coffee on the coffee table along with the rerun droning on the TV.  
She senses the Doctor’s presence and looks up at her with a small smile.  
“hey,” she says softly walking over to the Doctor who already has a small smile forming on her face. Once they both get close enough to each other they meet in the middle with a quick but still sweet kiss.  
“What are you doing here so early?” the Doctor asks giving Yaz another sweet and short kiss.  
“Couldn’t wait, I saw you parked out here and figured I come by early…” Yaz says putting her hand on the Doctor’s cheek rubbing her thumb against it. A small gesture to some but something that makes the Doctor blush madly none the less and what she feels like is such a loving gesture of Yaz’s affection towards her.  
She suddenly feels Yaz hesitate and stop the gesture making the Doctor confused.  
“Doctor…” Yaz asks hesitantly, “why is your cheek wet?”  
Fuck, the Doctor begins to realize that she forgot to dry her face after she washed it.  
“Just was washing my face” the Doctor said  
It’s not a lie but I don’t want her to worry about me crying or anything  
Yaz looks into the Doctor’s eyes, both their faces illuminated by the harsh glow of the TV. Giving Yaz enough light to see the Doctor’s bags.  
There’s a silence between the two before Yaz breaks it.  
“It’s the nightmares, again isn’t it?”  
The Doctor tenses up.  
“Would it be okay if I hug you right now?”  
The Doctor nods yes.  
Yaz immediately embraces the Doctor in a hug her hand already slowly stroking her hair.  
“What do you need?”  
The Doctor already tearing up mumbles into Yaz’s shoulder.  
“Cuddles?” the Doctor asks hesitantly.  
Yaz pulls back nodding before gently grabbing the Doctor’s hand and taking her to the bedroom.  
She lifts up the bed cover letting both her and the Doctor in.  
The Doctor scoots closer to Yaz looking blankly a small wrinkle on the sheets as Yaz pulls the sheets over them both.  
Yaz looks at the Doctor, she sees her start to space out and without hesitation she reaches out to her and puts a hand on her cheek causing the Doctor to jolt a little before her eyes focus on Yaz.  
“Want to talk about them?” Yaz asks.  
The Doctor clears her throat a bit slightly shaking her head.  
“They’re the same as before,” she says quietly, “everyone I’ve let down, everyone who’s died for me”  
Yaz pulls the Doctor close to her.  
“I’m just scared to go to sleep at this point, but there’s a part of me that’s use to them at this point, I’m just used to them”  
Yaz nods stroking the Doctor’s hair a bit, “but that’s not the only reason, is it?”  
The Doctor shakes her head.  
Yaz squeezes the Doctor closer to her, “you don’t need to put yourself through these kind of things, it’s okay.”  
The Doctor nods as she’s already heard this before as she’s had similar episodes like these. She still tries to keep them secret somewhat as she doesn’t want to put any stress onto Yaz.  
Yaz gives the Doctor a kiss on the top of her head, “why don’t we talk about this more in the morning okay?”  
The Doctor nodded again feeling no energy to talk.  
“Just remember you never have to worry about bothering me or anything with this kind of stuff okay?” Yaz said as the Doctor already felt herself begin to get drowsy.  
That’s the thing when she was with Yaz, she ultimately felt calmer. Sure, it wasn’t the cure to all of her anxieties and other problems, but her presences brought a sense of safety that the doctor has found that made her fall asleep in no time.


End file.
